


Made For Comfort

by TheAngelSoars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders/Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, feel free to read!, hope my pal enjoys and so do all of you!, it’s tooth rotting fluff uwu, once again i don’t know how to properly tag this, this is for my secret sanders pal on tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelSoars/pseuds/TheAngelSoars
Summary: Virgil is in overdrive, on the verge of breaking down, and Roman pushes his buttons. Patton decides it’s time to step in.A/N: Roman might be an ass in this one, sorry! Also, this is all platonic! This is for @thatgeekyartist on Tumblr!Trigger Warning(s): Brief mention of the dark sides!





	Made For Comfort

As much as Virgil  _enjoyed_ working in overtime and assisting Thomas in his projects and ideas, sometimes it got to his head.

The pressure of his fans weighed down on his shoulders—Almost forcing him to stay grounded and focused. There was no time for  _sleep_ , or  _a break_ , or even  _relaxation for himself._ He put everyone else ahead of him. That was how it had always been.

In his  _own_ opinion, most of the time,  _he didn’t matter compared to the others._

Sure, they might be there by his side in Virgil’s time of need, but. . . When was  _he_ there for  _them_? The cause was useless—He couldn’t catch up even if he wanted to. He would fall behind.

As always.

* * *

“. . . Virgil, hello? You in there?” Snapping to focus, the dark persona’s gaze fixed onto the person speaking, angling his head slightly. Roman, Creativity and his ‘friendly rival’, made an exaggerated wave with his hand.

” _There_ you are! I was quite worried my excellent, beautiful ideas were causing you to daydream.” He teased, chuckling to himself while regaining his regal posture.

Virgil scoffed in annoyance. “Well, I  _wasn’t_ daydreaming about  _your stupid idea._ I have better things to worry about, thank you very much.” His eyes narrowed, as the other sides and Thomas entered the room.

”Roman, Virgil? What are you two doing here so earlier? Both of you are usually in your sleeping chambers at this hour.” Logan, the logical side, stated, not phased by the odd looks due to his words.

”. . . Lo, the word  _bedroom_ will do—“ Morality replied softly, forming the circle they usually met in. Thomas could only nod.

”Sorry Pat, but I’m gonna have to agree with Logan on this one—Why  _are_ you two up here?” Their host asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

Roman and Virgil shared a look.

 

”Well,  _this idiot_ thinks—“

”Well,  _Emo Nightmare_ here—“

 

They both spoke at the same time, snapping their heads in unison.

”Excuse me? What was that about an  _idiot_?” Roman hissed, eyes flaring with a burst of anger. Virgil stood his ground, eye twitching in response.

”Oh, please, go right ahead and  _explain_ to the others about how your  _genius idea_ is going to push us forward. You  _know_ how important the fans are to us, and yet here you are!”

Cue the exaggerated gasp, as a hand flies to Roman’s chest.

”Well, I never! At least I’m  _helping_ Thomas come up with ideas! Spoiler alert—As much as you  _think_ you are, you  ** _aren’t_**.”

Virgil growled, the hairs along the back of his neck prickling in defense.

”I stop him from getting into trouble, unlike you. All you do is put him in danger!”

Roman turns, towering over the anxious trait, voice booming like thunder.

 “ _Oh really? Let me inform you, that without **any** of us realizing you were gone that one time, you’d be nothing but useless. I **hate** you. You aren’t  **important**. Now get out of my way,  **Anxiety,**  before I make you._”

* * *

Virgil’s walls crumbled to the ground, Roman’s words pounding in his head like a drum, causing his stomach to twist into a knot.

He cowered in pain, eyes as wide as the moon, unable to breathe, and unable to do  _anything_.

 **~~_You were right._ ~~ ** ~~~~

Tension grew among the other sides, before Virgil broke the silence.

”. . . You’re right. I’m sorry.” He mumbled, instinctively pulling up his hoodie, and looking down.

”Virgil, I didn’t mean— It wasn’t—“ Roman stuttered out, teaching a hand to him. The  ** ~~dark side~~** ~~~~flinched away.

” ~~ _ **All of you, get away from me.**_~~ ”

And with that, he sinks out quickly, leaving no trace of if he was there at all.

* * *

~~_**Even after all this time he still hasn’t accepted you.** _ ~~

~~_**The real question is, why bother?** _ ~~

~~~~Virgil lay curled up against his bed, holding his knees to his chest tightly. The eyeshadow underneath his eyes had significantly darkened, and his hood was pulled up to hide his face.

A thin, tightly sealed frown was plastered on his lips, the color of his eyes fading from the disturbing sensations he was receiving—Not only from his room, but the others.

_**”Oh Virgil. . . My sweet, dark son.”** _

Every nerve in Virgil’s body shot up with shock, face paleing using the voice. The one person, the one voice that made him recoil back and sick to his stomach—  _Deceit._

” _You!_ What are you doing in my room?” Virgil called out, voice fragile but dripping with venom. He sat tense, ready to strike.

**_”I’m only talking to my favorite side, of course. . . Why did you have to leave us, Anxiety?”_ **

The dark persona shivered at his original name.

 _”Get out—“_ Virgil choked out, his ability to speak shutting off completely. The  _fear_ of returning to the dark realm, to the dark sides— That meant he would have to leave the others.

_His family._

Across the room, the doorknob to Virgil’s room rattled, as Deceit’s voice hissed with annoyance.

**_”Until next time, Virgil. . . I’m always there, listening. Watching.”_  
**

His voice faded out, leaving Virgil in the dark, with a shaky door.

 

“Kiddo? It’s Patton. Can I come in?”

The friendly fatherly figure called out, knocking gently, as the door suddenly creaked open. He stumbled in, catching himself.

“V? Is that you?” He asked, noticing Virgil crumpled up against the couch, before nodding.

Patton approached slowly, careful not to trigger the poor side.

”. . . Why are you in here—?”  ~~ ** _Anxiety_**~~ Virgil whispered, eyes flickering in Patton’s direction.  He hummed softly, before responding.

”Well. . . I knew my best friend was in trouble. And I knew that he needed someone’s help.” A warm smile spread against his cheeks, and the  anxious side caught glimpse of it. 

He couldn’t help but smile back.

”But I don’t deserve it—“

Patton cut him off, as he laid a hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

”Virgil Sanders, you  _do in fact_ deserve it. You’ve worked so hard up till today, and I can’t wait to see you progress,” Patton ladies for a moment, before continuing.

“You’re more important than you think—Regardless of what Roman said to you today, he still loves and appreciates you. We all do. We’re so glad you’re with us.”

~~_**It’s the truth, Virgil.** _ ~~

~~~~He sniffs, leaning his head against Patton’s shoulder, sighing.

 

”Pat, what did I ever do to be with you guys?” He murmured, scooting close and hugging Patton tight.

“I’m not sure. But whatever the reason is, it sure is a good one, that’s for certain.”

Patton replied softly, listening to Virgil’s breathing, and relaxing by his best friend.


End file.
